


count to ten, close your eyes

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re together when the first kaiju attacks San Francisco. Given that they’re together <i>in</i> San Francisco, this isn’t such a great thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	count to ten, close your eyes

1\. they’re together when the first kaiju attacks San Francisco. Given that they’re together _in_ San Francisco, this isn’t such a great thing. They’d long since left their quasi-military lifestyle behind, buried their academy training under layers of paint and dust and non-regulation touches. But they know a lost cause when they see one, so they grab their cat and their only friends still alive, and they get the hell out of dodge.

 

2\. when they’re safe, and it seems like maybe that kaiju was just a one-time thing, Jim starts to relax. But Bones always has been the logical one, and he knows in his bones that it isn’t over— and he has a quiet, morbid feeling that he’ll never tell Jim about, that they won’t be making it out of this alive.

 

3\. the government comes calling for the legendary Kirk-McCoy duo three years down the road, a few attacks later. People are dying and the world as a whole isn’t looking so good. Everyone’s starting to realize what Bones has known all along: that this is never going to stop. Marshall Pike remembers them from the academy, knows they’ve got that bond, and he makes it clear that people like them could really be Earth’s last hope.

 

4\. they don’t really know a thing about piloting a jaeger, but they’re given a crash course when they get to Tokyo. Bones protests all he can, louder than Jim’s ever heard him yell, but Jim doesn’t budge. He’s got this stupid hero complex that hasn’t wavered in all his years of living the easy life, painting and dreaming and being in love. Bones thinks privately that maybe Jim was born for this, but that doesn’t make it any less of a horrible idea. They’re going to get themselves killed.

 

5\. he gets in the _Enterprise_ anyway.

 

6\. Tokyo falls, but so does the kaiju.

 

7\. they’re in Hong Kong next, and Bones learns how to hide his fear in the face of Jim’s excited smile. Soon, they’re taking kaiju out left and right, and he doesn’t have to hide his fear anymore because it’s gone.

 

8\. the attacks get more frequent. They keep fighting. And winning.

 

9\. it’s been seven years since the first kaiju came through the breach. They’re in Anchorage, going up against the first category three, and Jim is radiant and confident and beautiful, but Bones’ panic is back. He thinks back to those first few years, when he’d been so certain that they wouldn’t survive this. Jim tells him to relax.

  
10\. turns out, Bones was right. The kaiju falls and the  _Enterprise_ makes it to land somehow, but it’s wrong and his head feels empty and silent and the next day, when he wakes up, there isn’t even the body of his lover left to bury. 


End file.
